


Epifanía

by Sondrox



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Goodbyes, I wrote this for a contest, Imaginary Friends, Obviously I didn't won, Revelations, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondrox/pseuds/Sondrox
Summary: Faye aprende a dejar ir a Colín de la única manera que sabe. (Swap AU)





	Epifanía

_I know. This is the bitter not the sweet, this is the take and not the keep, and I haven’t even reached the bottom of this ocean floor._

La había cagado, tal vez demasiado ahora.

Faye abrió la puerta de su apartamento resignada y la cerró de un portazo. Acababa de volver de una audición para entrar a una orquesta, la cual no supo cómo le fue, pues huyó del auditorio antes de que empezara.

Prendió la luz y lo primero que encontró fue una carta de advertencia en el piso por su segunda renta atrasada y que esa carta era la última antes del desalojo. Dejó su chelo al lado de la puerta de su habitación casi dejándolo caer al piso y se sentó en el escritorio que tenía frente a su cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras se tapaba la cara por unos segundos. Abrió sus ojos entre sus dedos y vio las notas pegadas en la pared.

Recordatorios, horarios, citas, partituras y consejos de cómo tocarlas. Un pequeño montón de notas que terminaba en una en especial: La fecha de su audición. El tan solo recordarlo le hizo golpearse en la frente con su mano varias veces, Practicó por semanas, solo para desperdiciarlo.

Agarró su teléfono para llamar al director y ver si podía tener una segunda oportunidad, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en que le diría, se encontró con un mensaje de su madre:

“ _Mucha suerte en tu audición cariño, por favor llámame para saber cómo te fue.”_

Entonces escuchó toques en la puerta. La abrió y encontró a su vecino y amigo de enfrente, Colín, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión para nada feliz en su rostro.

“Espero una buena razón para que vuelvas tan temprano.”

“¿Me creerías si tuviera una?” Intentó levantar una sonrisa que no duro mucho.

“Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.”

“¿Podemos no hacer esto hoy?”

“No,” Dijo Colín mientras entraba al departamento como si fuera su propia casa.

Llegó hasta el otro extremo del apartamento, casi llegando al pequeño balcón que se encontraba al fondo. Se rascó la barbilla y colocó las manos sobre su cintura mientras tomaba un suspiro.  
  
"Muy bien. Desde el principio. ¿Que pasó?"

Faye dio vueltas al cuarto mientras recapitulaba las últimas horas con las manos en su nuca, como si evitara que esta se fuera a caer.

"Ok...estaba, estaba afinando mi chelo, justo antes de la audición, empecé a practicar la pieza que iba a tocar, cerré los ojos para concentrarme y cuando los abrí el cuarto estaba lleno de gente.

Todos me miraban, literalmente…todos habían formado un circulo. No podía, no…no podía escuchar lo que decían. Solo escuchaba susurros. Hasta uno de ellos me grabó y las voces, sus voces sonaban más y más fuertes. Entonces yo…”

“¿Tú que?” Colin intervino, a pesar de saber lo que diría.

“Entonces yo me-me fui. Me fui y corrí hasta que estuviera segura de que nadie me haya seguido.”

Tras decir eso, Faye, no quería ver a Colín a la cara. Cayó sobre su cama mientras frotaba sus manos contra su cara y cuello varias veces. Faye perdió la cuenta de por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, se quedó viendo hacia afuera a través de su balcón, solo para apartar la vista segundos después por el sol que golpeó su cara, así que terminó con la vista en el techo y con su mente incapaz de pensar con claridad, como si estuviera llena de la estática de un televisor.

Entonces un pequeño sonido llamó a Faye. Se levantó de la cama y se quedó en el borde de esta, sin saber la fuente del sonido. Segundos después lo escuchó de nuevo cerca del balcón. No podía ver bien así que encendió una lámpara cercana y descubrió la fuente del sonido, una jaula con un pájaro adentro.

“Oh, diantres, lo olvide.”. Faye movió el pájaro donde le pegara el sol, abrió la puerta y un pájaro con el cuerpo rojo y la cabeza naranja salió. Un Icterus gálbula, si Faye recordaba bien. La chica se volteó en donde estaba la jaula al principio y sacó una bolsa con semillas y fruta seca debajo de la mesa y remojó sus labios antes de silbar. Era la hora de comer de Willa.

“¡Fiu! ¡Willa, ven mi niño!” Faye ofreció su brazo, Willa aterrizó en este y con la mano Faye le dio varias semillas. Después de que terminara Willa se la paso revoloteando por el apartamento hasta que Faye abrió la puerta del balcón para que su pájaro saliera pero Willa se quedó adentro. “Como quieras.” Y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

A veces la duda de que si llevarse a Willa consigo de la casa de sus padres fue la mejor idea. Apena podía consigo misma. Hoy se le había olvidado por horas que Willa estaba allí. A la próxima podría…mejor eso era para otro día. Pero las aves se suponía que vivieran en libertad ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Su mente la distrajo con otro sonido, al voltearse se dio cuenta que era la voz de Colín.

“Andando.”

“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde vamos para empezar?” Pregunto Faye

“Vamos a sacarte de esta. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí.”

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo aquí?”

Colín tan solo hizo toc toc en la pared, Faye lo imitó sin entender bien y pegó su oído a la pared. **Toc Toc**

“¡Toca otra vez y tumbo esa puerta!” Gritó el vecino del otro apartamento.

Faye aceptó pero, antes de salir, volteó de nuevo hacía Willa y la duda empezó a revolotear en su mente. Tras pensarlo rápidamente, abrió tanto su jaula como la puerta del balcón. Entonces se apresuró en alcanzar a Colín no sin echarle un último vistazo a Willa.

Lo siguiente que supo es que caminaba rumbo arriba por un barranco verdoso tintado de flora con Colín enfrente de ella. Los edificios, el ruido urbano y toda lo que conformaba la ciudad quedaba como un pequeño punto en una pintura todo apañado por el anaranjado de la puesta de sol que recién empezaba. Solo quedaba Faye y su cada vez más pesada respiración, mientras que Colín estaba como si nada. Llegaron hasta el precipicio del barranco en el que se encontraba un gran árbol en el cual se sentaron bajo este.

“Esto debería ser suficiente,” Dijo plenamente Colín colocándose bajo la sombra del árbol. “Ahora, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.”

“¿De que? Ugh,” Preguntó Faye mientras se dejaba caer sobre el tronco.

“Muy bien, esto va a ser difícil.” Tardó en responder.

Faye contempló el cielo a través de las hojas y los pqueños haces de luz que estas dejaban pasar. “Esto YA es difícil. Tal vez si llamo a Mamá–¡ Maldición, es cierto ¿Qué le voy a decir?” Frotó sus ojos mientras soltaba un gran respiro.

“Sí, Faye,” Colín llamó su atención. “¿Qué le dirás?”

“Por favor no empieces.”

“No en serio. ¿Qué le dirás? Sorpréndeme.”

“¿Bueno y a ti que mosco te picó?”

“Faye hablo en serio.”

“Y yo hablo más en serio. Deberías apoyarme, pero no sé que quieres que haga.

“Bueno, para empezar,” Dijo levantándose. “Vuelve a casa y llama al director de la audición, dile que te de otra oportunidad. Tienes el número que te dio ese tipo que conociste.”

“No-no sé si debería…seguro ni me dan otra oportunidad.”

“¡por el amor de–¡ ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ese es tu verdadero problema, no lo intentas donde de verdad importa.”

“¿Disculpa?”

“Lo que acabas de oír.”

“¿Que no lo intento?” ¿Estás sordo o algo? ¿Olvidaste las noches que me desvelé practicando?”

“¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que te sirvió?

En ese instante todo lo que Faye pudo haber dicho se hundió en su garganta como si se hubiera tragado su vómito, dejándole un ardor en su interior.

“¡No puedo–¡ ¡No puedo creerte!”

“Yo NO puedo creerte,” Se levantó. “Apenas llevas un año afuera de la casa de tus padres y no puedes encargarte de algo tan simple.”

“Pero si puedo. Solo necesito tiempo.”

“¡NO tienes tiempo! ¿¡No entiendes!? Tus padres dijeron que debías probar que puedes vivir por tu cuenta y no podrás seguir así por mucho.”

“¡Cállate! ¿Sí? Solo. Cállate. No…No Puedo con esto. Solo…”

“Estas donde mismo después de tanto tiempo, sola y atorad–“

“¡COLÍN!” Exclamó, ahora fue Faye la que se levantó de donde estaba. Al darse cuenta de su abrupta reacción procedió a tratar de calmarse. “¿Que…” Exhaló e inhaló otra vez. “Sabes que odio esa palabra ¿Qué demonios te pasa?”

“Me importa un bledo lo que me pasa, lo que me preocupa es que te pasará.”

“¿Qué que me pasará? ¿¡No te enteras de que ya es tarde para que me ayudes!? Tan solo…tan solo creo que volveré con mis padres.” Dijo cabizbaja por un segundo, removió rápidamente esa expresión y volteó de nuevo a Colín. “Así TÚ puedes dejarme en paz.”

“Me parece una gran idea. No sé que he estado haciendo contigo todo este tiempo, cuando podría perfectamente tener una vida propia.” Mintió. “Al fin dices algo inteligente.” Continuo Colín. “Un poco más y pensaría que te hacías la idiota o algo a–“

“¡BUENO YA BASTA!" Gritó y empujo a Colín fuertemente.

“¡NO TE NECESITO!” Lo empujo otra vez. Ambos se acercaban al precipicio.

“¡NO NECESITO A NADIE!” Otra vez. Piedras cayeron al vacio en camino al borde.

“¡LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITO ES–“

La puesta de sol cegó los ojos de Faye por varios segundos. Cuando se aclararon, se encontró sentada bajo el árbol mientras miraba hacia la ciudad.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecer y las luces no tardaron en salir y brillar a montones como faros.

Miro hacia sus manos que sostenían un libro rojo y un lápiz, entonces leyó lo último que estaba escrito.

" _A mí misma_." Susurró. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de procesar esas palabras ¿Pero que seguía? Ah claro.

“Dijo a la vez que la luz del sol al atardecer golpeaba a Colín una vez más y se lo llevaba consigo en una fugaz y cegadora luz. Para que Faye nunca lo vea de nuevo.” Termino de escribir en su libro y soltó un gran respiro tras descansar la cabeza sobre el tronco.

Retrocedió un par de páginas y revisó la entrada de ese día.

No asimilándolo como una dolorosa verdad, sino una atrasada y debida revelación.

Al terminar vio su reloj supo que tenía que regresar, en su camino cuesta abajo, sus recuerdos con Colín comenzaron a hundirse en los rincones de su mente. Insegura de cuando volverían a ver la luz del sol, o si algún día lo harían. Uno después de otro. Cada recuerdo. Olvidado.

Cuando empezó a tocar el chelo con Colín. En realidad nadie le enseñó.

Cuando tocaba en la banda de su escuela y veía a Colín entre el público y tocaba para él.

Desconocidos. Sus padres nunca llegaron a tiempo. Se disculparon decenas de veces esa noche.

Los regalos que Colín le daba en su cumpleaños. Ella misma los escondía y luego los buscaba.

Las veces que jugó a esconderse con Colín en el patio del colegio, y él siempre ganaba. Los otros niños nunca la buscaban cuando ella se escondía.

Faye tan solo apretó su libro rojo tan fuerte como pudo, marcando su agarre sobre la cubierta del libro.

¿Fue a ese barranco sola o acompañada? No importaba, no era asunto para Faye, ya no.

Mientras tanto, en la lejanía dos personas en batas blancas se desvanecían en el aire.

Llegó a su apartamento de noche, esperando un frio y recibidor silencio. En su lugar lo primero que escuchó fue el parloteo de su pájaro que aún estaba adentro del apartamento esperándola.

“Hola Willa. Veo que no…te fuiste…” Dijo mientras miraba su ave volar de un lado a otro, hasta que su vista cayó en la puerta del balcón abierta. Y fue allí que su cabeza tuvo un pequeño click. “Diablos, claro que hace frio si esto está así.” Y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

Posteriormente se sentó en su escritorio dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la silla mientras frotaba sus manos por varios minutos. Tras darle de comer a Willa vio el móvil en su escritorio como si nunca hubiese visto uno, miró a través de su móvil hacia las notas de su escritorio en busca del número del director que le dio ese chico, Santiago, del auditorio que conoció hace semanas. Aborreció cada momento en el que lo busco, pero lo hizo.

Tenía miedo, pero también estaba cansada de estar asustada…estaba entre hacer esto o no tener nada. Se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de estar lista, sino de hacer lo que fuera necesario en el momento necesario.

“Si voy a hacerlo, voy a ir hasta el final.”

Agarró su teléfono y marcó el número, mientras escuchaba como el PIP del teléfono sonaba intermitentemente miro hacia su puerta.

Aún cerrada, podía ver la puerta del apartamento de Colín. Como si esperara que este saliera del apartamento nuevamente. Pero su pequeña burbuja dentro de su cabeza explotó cuando escuchó a dos niños salir gritando del apartamento, se quedó sin moverse o hacer un ruido hasta que los niños se alejaron tanto que ya no pudo oírlos más.

“Por supuesto.” Soltó al aire. “Tonta de mí.” Quienes fueran ellos, no eran él. Nadie era él. Ya no.

"¿Hola?" Escuchó Faye en el teléfono.

"Sí, hola, esto. Señor Davis. Soy Faye Freebird. Le hablaba por lo de la audición de hoy."

"¿Freebird, dice? Deseé verla hoy. He oído excepcionales cosas sobre usted."

"¿En-en serio? Quiero decir, esperaba poder explicar mi ausencia y esperaba que pudiera darme una segunda oportunidad..."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusto no dudes en dejar un comentario, me alegraría el día. ¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
